Falling for the Enemy
by FRESCAAAA
Summary: Full Summary Inside - A bit OOC for one character. Keiko is kidnapped by a mysterious demon, and Yusuke tries to find her. What happens when she begins to fall for her captor? Ratings may vary! CH. 14 IS UP! PLEASE R&R!COMPLETE! KeikoYusuke Keiko.....
1. CHAPTER 1 Darkness

Chapter 1  
  
Author Note - Okay, am I out of mind for starting another fic? LOL! Anyway, I just felt like writing like this. Hope you enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^  
  
Full Summary - A bit OOC for one of the characters. Keiko is kidnapped by a mysterious demon, and Yusuke tries to find her. But what happens when Keiko begins to fall for her captor? What happens if she doesn't want to be found? Keiko/Yusuke Keiko/Hiei Ratings may vary ^.^  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own...... (sigh)  
  
"I'll be fine Yusuke." Keiko called, walking down the street.  
  
She was going home after being at Yusuke's house for nearly two hours. The sun had setted long before, and the sky darkened as each minute passed.  
  
Keiko slowly walked home, carefully watching each shadow move. Lately she had been getting this strange feeling of someone following her. Following her every move and watching her.  
  
It gave Keiko a strange scary feeling of knowing that something out there was following her.  
  
The moon had already risen, and the wind harshly brushed against Keiko's face. Her hair that had been short from the cause of a fire at Yusuke's house. In order to save his body, was now long. It swayed back and forth against her back and her school uniform followed the winds current.  
  
She would have gladly offered Yusuke's offer to walk her home, but she refused because he had just came back from his mission. A big case in which included demons that escaped to the living world.  
  
Yusuke had spent the last two weeks trying to capture the five demons that escaped, but only captured three.  
  
He came to Keiko's doorstep, hurt and bloody. She had nursed his wounds and walked him home. There she spent the last two hours listening to what had happen.  
  
Keiko suddenly turned around, feeling a strange presence behind her.  
  
Nothing but darkness was seen.  
  
Keiko turned back and started walking faster. She was only a few blocks away from her home and was anxious to get there.  
  
Shadows move swiftly around her. Keiko didn't know what to do. Her mond clouded in confusion and her vision soon began to blur.  
  
A figure strode over to her and gently laid a hand on her shoulder. She tried to push it away but something seem to be wrong. Her mind felt like mush, her sight blurring at each movement.  
  
Keiko felt dizzy and she began to sway. Her feet moving backward. The stranger moved toward her and out his other hand on her waist.  
  
The nerve of that guy! Keiko tried to pull herself together, but eachtime she tried to do something, her mind continued to protest.  
  
Her muscles stayed put. Her body enjoying the warmth that vibrated from the man's touch.  
  
She tried focusing her eyes on him to see him better, but it was no use. The only thing that could be seen was black. And then, darkness.  
  
Author Note - I know that was really short! *shrugs* I just wanted the beginning like that. Hope you like it! Should I continue? *shrugs again* PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! And please no flames!!!!!!! ^^  
  
*~*Ja Ne*~* 


	2. CHAPTER 2 Crimson eyes

CHAPTER 2  
  
Author note - Okay, I decided to continue because of all of your great reviews!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^ Hope you enjoy this chapter !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Disclaimer - Do I really have to tell you?  
  
A pair of crimson eyes looked at his prisoner. He saw the girls stir on the ground and was ready to take immediate action if she woke up and tried to escape.  
  
But nothing happened. His jagan eye must have affected her greatly.  
  
He looked up at the black heavens and saw the full moon shining brightly against the quiet lands.  
  
Looking back down, he studied her closer.  
  
She was actually quite pretty. He could still remember the feeling of her warmth on his finger tips. The sweet smell of jasmine, emitting from her body.  
  
He wondered what the feel of her soft lips would feel like. As soon as that thought came into his mind, he swiftly pushed it away.  
  
This human girl, would not interfere his way of working.  
  
The only thing that mattered about her, was how much Yusuke Urameshi cared enough to go and rescue her.  
  
He sighed and continued to see of any signs of movement occurred.  
  
Keiko could feel the soft grass beneath her body and opened her eyes. She smelled the sweet scent of the outdoors.  
  
Her head ached and she tried getting up but felt tight cords on her body.  
  
"So. Your up." A quiet voice, whispered.  
  
Keiko turned her head to see who the voice belonged to.  
  
All she saw were piercing crimson eyes, staring coldly at her. The rest of him was hidden in the shadows.  
  
In a trembling voice, she asked, "Who are you?"  
  
"Nobody that concerns you. Now keep quiet, or else other things that are worse then me will hear you and come here." He said, continuing to stare coldly.  
  
"Where am I?" Keiko asked, beginning to get aggravated from the lack of answer.  
  
Nothing was said and Keiko continued to see the cold crimson eyes.  
  
"Answer me!" Keiko said, her voice and temper rising.  
  
The staring continued, and again no answer came.  
  
Keiko frowned and started squirming to get out of the cords. Sighing in defeat of both, getting out of the tight cords, and getting an answer.  
  
"Can I at least know who you are?" Keiko asked again.  
  
Figuring she wouldn't hear an answer, she couldn't hear what he said.  
  
"What?" Keiko asked.  
  
She heard him sigh and say, "Hiei. My name is Hiei."  
  
"Oh. My name is Keiko."  
  
"We know what your name is, Keiko."  
  
Keiko looked up and saw him step forward. "How? Where you the ones who've been.. Following me?"  
  
"Very good." Hiei said, smirking.  
  
Keiko saw that Hiei was actually really good looking. He had hair that was formed like a flame. His hair was black, with blue and white mixed in. His eyes were of course crimson and a white bandanna was tied around his forehead. He was dressed in a black cloak, with a white scarf wrapped around his neck.  
  
Where had she seen him before? He looked so familiar. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but knew somehow she had seen him. But, where? And when?  
  
As these thoughts occurred, Keiko suddenly felt very tired and began to feel drowsy. Her mind began to swirl like last night. The last thing she saw as a his white bandanna glow an out line of an eye. Then, darkness consumed her once again.  
  
Good, she fell asleep again, Hiei thought. His jagan glowed for the last time and then returned to normal.  
  
Soon his plan on taking revenge on Yusuke Urameshi would unfold.  
  
Author Note - I know it's really short, sorry! ^.^ Hope you like this chapter!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. CHAPTER 3 Report

CHAPTER 3  
  
AUTHOR NOTE - I'm sorry for not updating earlier. *ducks down* Gomen!! ^.^: *sweat drop* But, ARIGATOU for reviewing!!!!!!!!!! You guys are the best!!!!!!!!! Hope you like this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
* OH yeah, before I forget. Hiei wants revenge on Yusuke because, of the last time. If you watched the episodes, when Hiei kidnaps Keiko in order to obtain the last two Artifacts. Yusuke beats him. Then when Kurama and Hiei come to help Yusuke out at Maze Castle, Hiei vows his revenge on Yusuke. And dun, dun, dahhh!!! He kidnaps Keiko again!!!! LoL! I owe this great idea to Buffybot76!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you're reading this, ARIGATOU !!!!!!!!! *Throws confetti everywhere* ^.~  
  
Now on with the chapter!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho....... *sigh*  
  
The sun peeked out of the clouds in the morning. The air whirled around and Botan flew on her oar.  
  
"Yusuke!!" she cried, her long sleeves flapping everywhere from the wind.  
  
She landed in front of him, and hopped down, her bright pink kimono hurting Yusuke's eyes.  
  
"Could you at least think about changing you're kimono's color?" he asked in a grumpy voice.  
  
Botan squinted her eyes in anger and smacked him on the head. "Do you think you could change the color of you're green suit?"  
  
Yusuke got up and glared at her. He had no patience for her today. He was worried about Keiko. Her parents had called and asked if he knew anything because she hadn't come home.  
  
"Oh please Yusuke. I don't have the time! Koenma just told me that he had gotten a report that Keiko has been kidnapped again! And not only is she kidnapped, she's in Makai! And not only that----"  
  
"Will you please shut up so I can hear what you just said? Keiko was kidnapped?"  
  
"Yes. She's been kidnapped by none other than Hiei!"  
  
Yusuke's eyes widen and he frowned, he thought that he was a good guy now.  
  
"So, you said that she was in Makia?"  
  
Botan nodded and hopped on her oar again. "I'll go and see if Kurama knows about this." Botan began to rise in the air and she started flying away. "I'll have to get a portal from Koenma so oyu can travel to Makia." She yelled, getting smaller and smaller.  
  
Yusuke nodded and watched her leave. He then started walking back home, seething on how Hiei could do this.  
  
*~* School*~*  
  
"Hey Kuwabara. Did ya hear? There saying that Keiko Ukimoro is missing."  
  
Kuwabara quickly turned to his friend and asked, "What? Yusuke's girl is missing?"  
  
He nodded and said, "Yeah, don't you remember? She was the one we helped get away from those thugs and who ran into Urameshi's house when it was burning."  
  
Kuwabara nodded and the quickly started running towards Yusuke's house.  
  
"Hey Kuwabara! Where ya goin?" he yelled after him. "You know you'll get detention again for cutting class!"  
  
*~* Yusuke's House*~*  
  
"Urameshi! Is it true? Is Keiko missing?" Kuwabara yelled, running to the house and meeting Yusuke at the door.  
  
"Yeah. It's true. She is missing and not only, but she's in Makia, taken by Hiei." he said bitterly.  
  
"Makia! And you mean to tell me that the shrimp took her?" Kuwabara asked, walking next to him.  
  
Yusuke had started walking away from his house and was going to meet Botan.  
  
"But why?" he asked stupidly.  
  
"How would I know!!!" Yusuke cried, punching a brick wall. "I should have walked her home that night!"  
  
People turned to stare at Yusuke and whispers were heard.  
  
Yusuke just glared at them and they all started running away.  
  
He was about to say something when he remembered back when they had to go Maze Castle.  
  
Yusuke remembered that Hiei had vowed to take revenge on him.  
  
"Damn that bastard!" Yusuke yelled, punching the wall again.  
  
Kuwabara looked at him and continued walking slowly, waiting for Yusuke to catch up.  
  
Yusuke glared angrily at Kuwabara and started walking too. The sooner he found Botan, the sooner he'd be able to kick Hiei's ass.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
*~* Makai*~*  
  
Keiko glared at Hiei and Hiei continued to stare at Keiko.  
  
She had awoken to find herself carried on Hiei's back. As he jumped from tree to tree. She was fascinated on how quickly he could move.  
  
Keiko enjoyed the warmth of his back and felt that it was very comfortable.  
  
She stayed quietly and watched the scenery fly past her, and heard the soft movements of his leaps, as he went from branch to branch.  
  
After a couple of minutes, he stopped and landed on the ground quietly.  
  
Keiko got off him and saw with wonderment at the wide river they were now at.  
  
The bustling water looked refreshing. She stooped down and took a look at him. "Is it okay to drink from this?"  
  
Hiei merely nodded and sat down against a rock.  
  
She shook the mere answer and bent closer to the water, cupping her hands together and collecting the cool clear water.  
  
It soothed her throat and calmed her hoarse voice.  
  
After drinking, she started washing her face and arms, not aware that Hiei was watching her.  
  
Finished with cleaning herself, Keiko sat down on the grass and sighed. It was actually pretty peaceful here, wherever she was.  
  
Keiko leaned against her elbows and once again looked at Hiei. "Can you tell me why?"  
  
Hiei sighed and knew that this human girl would not give up. "Why what?" he grumbled.  
  
"Why you want revenge on Yusuke?"  
  
He opened his eyes further and asked suspiciously, "How do you know I want revenge on Yusuke?"  
  
Keiko sighed and said, "Well isn't it obvious? Why else kidnap me. I mean, last time I was in near death, was because of Yusuke. Maybe not because of him literally, but because I was close to him."  
  
He raised his eyebrows and smirked, "No wonder you're the smartest in you're class."  
  
She rolled her eyes and frowned, "You didn't answer my question. Why do you want revenge on Yusuke?"  
  
"It's none of your concern. The only part that you matter, is if Yusuke will come and get you."  
  
Keiko frowned and sighed. She guessed that she wouldn't get anymore answers from him.  
  
He walked over to her and started pulling her up to move, but she pulled away from him.  
  
He frowned and took her arm pulling her up.  
  
"I'm not going! If you need me, then you can't kill me. So why should I make your plan easy for you?" Keiko shouted, stubbournly trying to cross her arms.  
  
Hiei's temper rose and he leaned down to her, lips barely apart.  
  
"You think death is the worse? Well let me tell you something. I know, I've felt more pain than you can imagine. Do you want me to tell you? In fact, do you want me to show you?" Hiei whispered.  
  
Keiko took a deep breath and looked into his crimson eyes.  
  
Than, without warning, his lips cam crushing down on hers.  
  
The kiss started out to be a cold and harsh kiss. Till it slowly became to be a warm and tender one.  
  
Keiko felt all movement leek out of her body. She became pliant and in defeat, gave into his loving kiss.  
  
Till, she got control and roughly pushed him away.  
  
Hiei smirked and pulled her up. "Come on, lets go."  
  
She continued staring at him and showed no sign of movement.  
  
"Unless you want me to drag you across the rocky terrain, I suggest you move!" he said slowly, walking.  
  
Keiko continued to stare at him as he walked away. And reluctantly got up and followed. Yusuke, where are you? She thought desperately.  
  
Author Note - Gomen! I know that was a really bad chapter!!! But some other strange force made me type it. ^.^: *sweart drop* *ducks under table again* lol. Well, hope you like it!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! *whispers No flames* lol ^.~  
  
Ja for now !!!!!!!! 


	4. CHAPTER 4 Fire

CHAPTER 4  
  
AUTHOR NOTE - ARIGATOU FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *throws confetti* You guys are great!!! ^.^ HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER - *whispers* I don't own Yu Yu Hakuaho.. *voice rises* There, I admitted... *pout*  
  
* I won't be able to update as much because now that school is starting. The schedule for Falling for the Enemy, will be on the bottom. And the rest if the schedule for my other chapters, will be on my bio page for ff.net.  
  
*on to the chapter!!  
  
Hiei paced his steps carefully, going not to fast, but then not too slow.  
  
The memory of her lips on his still haunted him. He didn't know what took over him, an impulse had taken control.  
  
After that kiss, they had walked for a few miles till he decsided to stop for camp.  
  
The human girl found a place to rest and she closed her eyes slowly. Hiei smirked and leaned against the tree. The sun was about to rise, the wind playfully dancing with the trees.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
*~*Yusuke and Kuwabara*~*  
  
"This is the portal that will take you to the border of Makai. Use the communication mirror to contact me if you have questions or finished the case." Botan said as she pointed to the glowing green hole in the tiled ground.  
  
"Wait a minute! How are we supposed to find her when we have no lead?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Well, it's going to be a search and find case. And ummmmm... you can use the demon compass. Oh wait, there's going to be demons everywhere.. Hmmmmm... I know! Just use Kuwabara's Spirit Awareness. With that, you'll be able to locate Keiko's life force. Since she's a human, her's will be lower than all the other demons."  
  
"Wow. What great help Botan." Yusuke muttered, crouching to jump down into the portal.  
  
Frowning, Botan said, "I'll be leaving now. I have to go tell Koenma that you boys are in Makia now." And with that, she left, her blue hair in a high ponytail trailed behind her.  
  
"Well, lets go." Kuwabara sighed, waiting for Yusuke to jump down.  
  
Yusuke leaped down, feeling the air around him close. It felt like a vacuum sucking him in sucking him in a cage, till.. His feet landed on solid ground.  
  
The air parted and turned into cool clear out doors.  
  
Kuwabara landed next to him, or more like it, falling next to him.  
  
Here, the sun was already setted, resting on the horizon.  
  
The mountain peaks gleamed royal purple. "Come on Kuwabara, get up! We have to go find Keiko."  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
*~*Hiei and Keiko*~*  
  
She felt strong arms encircled around her, the wind quickly passing her.  
  
Keiko opened her eyes, and found Hiei carrying her, and walking up a hill, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!?!"  
  
Hiei looked down upon her and smiled, "So. You're awake."  
  
"Yes. But answer my question! What are you doing?"  
  
"Carrying you." He said simply slowing his pace.  
  
She flung her arms at him and he stopped immediately.  
  
"Let me go!" she yelled.  
  
He dropped her on the hard rock floor, and Keiko glared at him, rubbing her bottom from the pain.  
  
"Are you not afraid of me?" he asked looking down on her.  
  
"That has nothing to do with the answer! What do you think you were doing, carrying me like that?!"  
  
He smirked and said, "If I woke you up, I'd have to deal with you're bad temper. Now come on, we'll set up for the night an hour or two."  
  
She continued glaring at him, as he walked off once again.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
*~*Yusuke and Kuwabara*~*  
  
"Man, I'm tired. Lets stop for a rest Urameshi." Kuwabara complained, lagging behind.  
  
"KUWABARA! Come on! Get your lazy ass up and keep walking."  
  
"It's not like Hiei is going to rape her or hurt her. He's just using her as bait. Right?"  
  
"All I want is to find Keiko as soon as possible. I don't know why, but I've just got a really bad feeling."  
  
Sighing, Kuwabara followed and kept on muttering.  
  
"Can you sense her life force?" Yusuke asked, turning to see him.  
  
"Hold on Urameshi."  
  
"You can sense her? Where? Where is she?"  
  
"Shut up for a minute!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"Who are you telling me to shut up? Can you find her or not." Yusuke protested, glaring at him.  
  
Kuwabara pointed to the bushes, where the shadows dwelled, "Over there."  
  
Yusuke looked at him and asked confusedly, "She's in there?"  
  
"No. Not Keiko. Something is there. Something that's evil lives there." Kuwabara slowly said.  
  
And with that, the shadows that was there, seeped out, encircling the entire area slowly.  
  
"Well. Guess this is our first fight." Yusuke muttered.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
*~* Hiei and Keiko *~*  
  
Her feet ached from walking nonstop and her mind felt dizzy from lack of food.  
  
Her uniform which was pretty warm, wasn't helping much as they went higher near the mountains.  
  
Her legs that were not covered by her skirt were freezing, and her lips started turning blue.  
  
"Aren't you cold?" Keiko asked, hugging herself to stay warm.  
  
Hiei slowly turned his head and looked at her, "I suppose you human's do get cold near the mountain area."  
  
He stopped and found some dry wood to burn. In no time he had started a fire that glowed brightly against the gray settings.  
  
Keiko sat near the fire and stared at the dancing orange, red, yellow, and blue flames. All mixed in together, drawing her closer, mesmerized at the enchanting, glowing fire.  
  
Out of impulse, she reached out her hand and drew it closer to the glowing flames. Until, a hand smacked her's away.  
  
"You shouldn't be touching fire." Hiei growled.  
  
"I wasn't playing, I .. I just wanted to see if something that beautiful was real." Keiko softly said.  
  
"You think fire is beautiful?" Hiei asked, staring at her while she stared at the fire.  
  
"Yes. I do."  
  
"You're pretty weird aren't you?"  
  
She looked up and glared at him, "I am not. Many people think that fire is beautiful. Writers write about the dancing flames." Keiko softly added, "It fascinates them on how bright and warm they are."  
  
And with that, Keiko spoke no more and she settled herself on the ground and fell asleep.  
  
The words that Keiko had spoken affected Hiei in some way. Her voice echoed in his mind, "It fascinates them on how bright and warm they are."  
  
He looked at her sleeping body and found Keiko shivering. He moved near her slowly and sat next to her.  
  
With in moments her shivering stopped. He stared at her peaceful form and then looked back at the flames.  
  
The night wore on, the full moon hanging in the black sky.  
  
AUTHOR NOTE - HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^  
  
SCHEDULE  
  
Falling for the Enemy - Every Friday, until it is changed. Check my bio page on ff.net for the rest of my stories!!!!!!! ^.^  
  
Ja for now!!!!!!!! ^.~ 


	5. CHAPTER 5 First Battle

CHAPTER 5  
  
AUTHOR NOTE - Arigatou!!!!!!! For all the wonderful reviews I received!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER - uhhhhhhhh.... okay, okay, I admit it, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho... *sob* T.T *sniff sniff*  
  
* I'm sorry I wasn't able to update this in the afternoon. I wasn't able to use the computer and update this. Gomen.  
  
-The First Battle-  
  
The sky darkened and Kuwabara and Yusuke caredfully looked around, trying to find any sign of movement of attack.  
  
The shadows separated and became tiny black particals, rushing up in the sky.  
  
They slowly formed into an outline of a body and a scratchy voice rang through the wind. "What do we have here? Man flesh!"  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara looked up and tried finding the voice. It seemed to surround them everywhere.  
  
"I will have a feast tonight!" the voice called out excitedly.  
  
Kuwabara summouned his Spirit Sword and held it up, ready to attack and defend.  
  
"Hurry up and show yourself! I don't have time to deal with you!" Yusuke shouted angrily, his pointed right index finger glowing blue.  
  
"Feisty aren't you. I like to take time on my meal." The voice whispered.  
  
"Don't encourage it Urameshi!" Kuwabara called out, looking everywhere for the voice. "I have this bad feeling. We better be careful."  
  
"Come on man. It sounds like an old grandpa."  
  
"Old grandpa! How dare you! I guess your the first volunteer." The voice shouted angrily.  
  
And with that, the black particals zoomed to Yusuke and covering his body like bees on honey.  
  
Yusuke let out a blast of his Spirit Gun, but it just shot through them, not affecting the particals at all.  
  
They nawed on his skin, blood trickling out.  
  
"Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled out, running forward.  
  
He tried slashing through them, which only hurt Yusuke during the process.  
  
Suddenly a red ball of light came hurtling torward them and the black particals moved away from Yusuke. They rested in the air as the red light landed.  
  
Yusuke's eyes widen at the person who appeared.  
  
*~* Hiei and Keiko *~*  
  
It was the early morning and the sun had setted between the mountain peaks.  
  
Keiko lazily opened her eyed slowly, feeling a warmness around her. And she smelled a fragrance of frying fish.  
  
Getting up, a black cloak fell from her shoulders. Hiei's, Keiko thought.  
  
"Awake are you. Come on, get up and have some breakfast." Hiei quietly said, sitting next to the fire.  
  
Keiko nodded and looked around, "Are there any rivers or streams nearby?"  
  
"Of course there are. That's how I caught the fish." Hiei said smirking.  
  
"Well, do you think that you could show me?" Keiko said glaring.  
  
"Past those trees, you'll find a small river." Hiei said, laughing a little.  
  
"Thank you. It's okay if I use your cloak, right?" Keiko said coldly, walking up and taking it with her. She saw Hiei nod, and continued forward.  
  
As she walked, her heart thumped slower. She was glad that she could turn away and not see Hiei. The sight of him and him not being covered by his cloak was definetly a different sight. Her heart thumped faster at the sight of him a few moments ago.  
  
Walking, Keiko found the small river Hiei talked about. She untied her hair from her ponytail and dunked her head in the cool water.  
  
Rubbing it till it felt clean enough, Keiko used the cloak and dyried her as best as she could.  
  
Putting her hair in a loose bun, Keiko was surprised that the cloak dried instantly, still warm and comforting.  
  
Afterwards, Keiko washed her arms, and wiped the mud that had splattered on her lags.  
  
Feeling, at least cleaner, Keiko walked back, shivering from the cold water. Wrapping the cloak around her, Keiko spotter Hiei in a tree sleeping.  
  
The fire burned lower and fish was laid on a rock next to it.  
  
*~* Kuwabara and Yusuke, and somebody else you will find out in a minute... ^.^ *~*  
  
Yusuke's body trickled blood everywhere.  
  
"It seems that you guys are in needed aid." A quiet, calm voice said.  
  
"Kurama!" Kuwabara yelled in surprise.  
  
AUTHOR NOTE - *SIGH* Yes, I kow, it's really short. Gomen. Gomen. My teachers are giving me sooooooooooo much homework and I hardly had any time to write this. Again, Gomen, gomen, gomen.  
  
Anyways, Hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	6. CHAPTER 6 Taken! Againlol

CHAPTER 6  
  
AUTHOR NOTE - ARIGATOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^________^ *throws confetti* You guys are the best!!! ^.~  
  
DISCLAIMER - mmmmmmmm... I don't own...  
  
A few things I have to say to some reviewers -  
  
MARCUS and Dragon_Dude() - To Marcus - Thanks soooo much!! ^.^ Dragon_Dude - *gasp* I never would have guessed that you hated Keiko! One question though, why do you hate Keiko so much? Oh well, thanks anyways! ^^  
  
fluffyluv - You're so mean! *pout* You figured out the next chapters. *pout* lol. Anyways, thanks for reviewing. Also, yes, it would be dangerous, but remember, Hiei is there! ^.~ lol. Anyways, again, arigatou for reviewing!!!!!!!!!! ^___^  
  
SailorWashu15 - THANKS!!!!!!!! ARIGATOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^ You don't know how much that means to me!!!!! uhhhhh.. I haven't posted my Hiei and Keiko lemons on any other places. Frankly because I only have one for A Promise Fulfilled. So far for the rest I have none. But if I do decsied to write it for my other two, then I'll think about putting it on Adult Fanfiction or Media. But for now, for my Promise fulfilled, if you want to read *Whispers it's pretty bad I think* (lol) I'll try to send it to you in e-mail. Thanks again!!!!!!!! ^.^  
  
AND TO THE REST, ARIGATOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.~  
  
*Uhhhhhhhhhhhh.... this chapter may be a bit darker. Just a warning! ^.~  
  
- -  
  
Keiko trudged behind Hiei, her shoes slipping on some snow on each step.  
  
But something around her didn't feel right. It was as if, each second, someone was watching her.  
  
Keiko would always turn around or turn sideways, but nothing would be seen. Just the surroundings of the wilderness.  
  
Keiko drifted farther away, walking slower and slower. Her legs were cramped and her back ached. Toes numb and hands freezing, the only way she knew Hiei was still with her was if she looked straight ahead, the outline of a body would show.  
  
When she passed by some bushes a hand swiftly and quietly reached out, grabbing Keiko's waist and pulling her in.  
  
Yusuke? Keiko wildly thought, her mouth being covered by a hand.  
  
"Kurama!" Yusuke said, wiping away blood on his face.  
  
"Before I explain, or we continue to talk. I suggest we deal with those first." Kurama quietly said, gesturing to the angry particales, buzzing in the air.  
  
Agreeing, they heard the voice cry angrily, "Fools. Try to resist me and you'll end up in more pain than imaginable!"  
  
"Kurama, please just shut him up!" Yusuke shouted, wiping away more blood.  
  
"Gladly."  
  
And with that, Kurama took a rose out of his hair and the petals began falling off, moving towards the particales.  
  
The petals encircled them, the cries growing weaker and weaker, till no more could be heard.  
  
"What was that?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"It is an old demon. In Makia, there are a lot of old and dangerous demons. We better watch out."  
  
"Yeah, but why are you here?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Kurama smiled grimly and answered simply, "To help out. I know what Hiei has done was wrong, but------"  
  
Kurama was cut off by Yusuke shouting angrily, "Wrong? Hell yeah! Kidnapping Keiko! He's gonna regret it for the rest of his freakin life!"  
  
Kurama turned away and started walking north. "I believe I sense a human life this way. It's faraway, but I can still sense it a little. Come."  
  
They followed, not knowing they were walking into a trap.  
  
Keiko tried turning her head, but a hand held her face, making it unable to move. This was not Yusuke. This was not the soft feeling of Yusuke's hand. No. It was someone else that held her roughly by the shoulders and neck. And another who crouched next to her.  
  
"If you move, or even breath, I will cut your throat." A sly voice whispered ever so quietly in her ear. While he said that, a sharp kantana went to her neck, a trickle of blood flowing down her neck at it's touch.  
  
Her heart beated wildly and before she knew, tear slowly formed around her eyes. Why her? Why did this have to happen to her? What did she ever do wrong? She was just an ordinary teenager, graduating middle school with top grades. A more or less best friend and boyfriend.  
  
Till, she just had to get caught in with Yusuke's Spirit Detective job. Oh God! Why her?  
  
Tears continusly fell, her heart beating wildly with fear.  
  
"Shut up!" a voice whispered in her ear again, and moved the blade closer to her neck, more blood trickling down.  
  
Someone covered there rough hands on her lips and cut off her breathing, making her faint.  
  
They dragged her away, making no sound, for in fear of that other demon.  
  
The demon's took Keiko near a cave, not knowing someone else was following them.  
  
"Kurama! You sure this is the way?" Kuwabara asked, his hands rubbing together to try to keep warm.  
  
"Yes. You can use your spirit awareness if you want to see if you can sense her."  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Keiko herd a drip-drip sound faraway. It sounded like rain, but faraway.  
  
She opened her eyes slowly and heard someone excitedly say, "Ohhhh!!!! Kene!! She's awake!!"  
  
She tried turning her neck to see who it was, but found that it was all sore.  
  
Then Keiko saw three demon's walking toward her smiling.  
  
"LET ME GO!" Keiko shouted, trying to wriggle free. They had wrapped there hands around her arms and legs.  
  
She kicked free, gathering her strength and started running outside.  
  
It was raining hard and beated down against Keiko angrily.  
  
Keiko called out, "Help! Somebody help me!!! Please!!!!!!!!"  
  
Her hair grew wet, her wet school uniform sticking against her wet body.  
  
"There's nobody here to help you." a voice behind her said.  
  
Keiko turned around, her eyes growing wide with fear.  
  
They jumped at her, one demon grabbed her arms, pulling them up. Another held her legs firmly.  
  
The last one, leaned over Keiko, his hand rubbing her inner thigh.  
  
She let out a small whimper as his hands continued stroking her inner leg.  
  
His eyes danced excitdly, "Lets see how this human girl is."  
  
Keiko shouted, "Nooooooo!!!!!!!! Let me go!!"  
  
Her cries pathetic, the one leaning over her, put one hand on her neck, where she got cut from the blade earlier today. His other hand went down and started unbuttoning his pants.  
  
His knee went through her legs to keep them apart.  
  
Till, one of the demon's shouted, "Hey look! Somebody's coming!"  
  
The two that were holding her down jumped up, ready to fight. The other still held on her tightly.  
  
Keiko looked up and saw relived that it was Hiei.  
  
Keiko called out, "Hiei!"  
  
He walked nearer, looking angry.  
  
"Let her go." He said simply.  
  
One of the demon's punched him in the face, or he thought he did. Before it could land, Hiei leaped up and standed in front of Keiko.  
  
The one who was holding her down got up and pulled Keiko up as well.  
  
He held her tightly and looked straightly at Hiei.  
  
"I know I can't fight you. You're much more stronger than me and my guys."  
  
Hiei smirked and said, "Go on."  
  
"I'll buy her off. I'll pay you. I'll pay you 30 gold coins."  
  
Hiei smirked at him and smiled slowly at him, "Do you really think I look like I can be bought off by such a cheap price?"  
  
Author Note - Kind of a cliffy. Anyways, I know its bad. Oh well. there was supposed to be more to it at the end, but I felt I would put it in next chapters.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
JA FOR NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.~ 


	7. CHAPTER 7 I'm Here

CHAPTER 7  
  
AUTHOR NOTE - HELLO ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know this really has nothing to do with anything, but I'm in drama club in my school. And we were acting some parts. I was the bully and a few of my friends who are in it are the victims. One of my friends whose the victim, is bully- type(though she's not one herself ^.^) I had to get up in their faces and give them an attitude and whatever. Well.... my drama teacher and everyone else said I was too nice. And frankly, I agree. Seriously, I can't really act like a b****. But then... I somtimes can when someone gets me REALLY mad. Lol. Anyways, just wanted to share that... don't know why though.. Yes, I can be a bit @.@ sometimes... OKAY! I admit it, most of the times.. lol. -.-  
  
On with the story!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I just used the characters and messed them up abit in my story... lol. -.- I also used a bit of Fushigi Yuugi dialouge, scenes, etc. don't own either.  
  
MARCUS and Dragon_Dude() - To MARCUS - You're welcome!!!! And thanks again for REVIEWING!!!!!!!!! ^.^ To Dragon_Dude- I see.... Well, you have to remember, they love each other! lol. ^.^ CHU!! ^.^ Any way's, not to give any hints, I won't say anything about Kurama... -.- My lips are sealed... ^.~ (though thats going to be hard... lol)  
  
Keiko Urameshi() - Hmmmmm.... right now, I'm not really sure where this story is headed, but I think it may end up as a Hiei and Keiko fic. Gomen! ^.^: *sweat drop* I can see how much you like Yusuke and Keiko fics! ^.^ And I like them as much as you, but I can't seem to think up of any ideas!!! GRRR.. .... but, I'm in the process of brainstorming one! *thinks hard* Once I get a great idea, I'll type as soon as I can and will post it up! Hope that's a little better. Thanks for REVIEWING!!!  
  
AND TO THE REST, ARIGATOU ARIGATOU ARIGATOU ARIGATOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU GUYS ARE THE GREATEST!!!!!! LOVE YA!!!!!  
  
n - I'm Here....-  
  
Where we left off -  
  
He held her tightly and looked straightly at Hiei.  
  
"I know I can't fight you. You're much more stronger than me and my guys."  
  
Hiei smirked and said, "Go on."  
  
"I'll buy her off. I'll pay you. I'll pay you 30 gold coins."  
  
Hiei smirked at him and smiled slowly at him, "Do you really think I look like I can be bought off by such a cheap price?"  
  
The demon growled in an angry protest, "What are you talkin bout? That's a good price!"  
  
Hiei glared at him, "40."  
  
Throwing Keiko, and one of the demon's grabbed, her, holding her up to the wall.  
  
"Greedy little punk! 35!" he snarled.  
  
Keiko listened on these two arguing, her heart beating wildly. Hiei would actually do this? She had somehow grown to count on him in helping her, in being there for her. How could it turn out this way? She let out a little sniff, her eyes scrunching up.  
  
"Are you crying?" The demon who was holding her asked with a smirk.  
  
Anger surged through her and Keiko shouted, slapping him hard in the face, "NO! I'm pissed off!!"  
  
He landed on the ground, his face turning a tinge of red.  
  
The other demon's turned to face Keiko, but before they could turn fully, they were sliced in half by Hiei.  
  
Keiko slumped on the ground, her hand hurting, while Hiei wiped his kantana clean from the blood.  
  
After doing so, Hiei looked down on Keiko and gruffly asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
She looked up at him, glaring and not answering.  
  
"Tell me. What's the matter?" Hiei asked, walking towards her.  
  
"Nothing." She said coldly, getting up but stopping midway. Her head felt all dizzy, losing her balance.  
  
But before she could hit the muddy ground, she was in Hiei's arms, him supporting her.  
  
"Hiei.." She whispered slowly, their lips barely apart.  
  
Her clothes was soaked, showing every curve of her body. Her hair wet, plastering on her thin face. Lips barely apart, Keiko felt his warm breath on hers. Till, "We better get inside the cave before you get sick." He said slowly, helping her walk. She nodded, her heart slowing down.  
  
Each step they made, she felt his body next to hers, moving in unison. For some reason, its just felt right to be next to him.  
  
Keiko entered the cave, following the small flicker of light from the fire.  
  
He placed her gently near it, unwrapping his cloak that she had dropped when taken from those demons around her. She felt his hand brush against her shoulder, sending shivers down her back.  
  
Hiei sat next to her, examining the wound on her neck. "I'm fine!" Keiko said, as his hand went to examen her neck.  
  
She lifted her hand ready to smack it away, but his other hand grabbed hers and pulled it away while his free hand softly brushed it.  
  
His cool, long, thin fingers gently brushed the wound, Keiko giving a little whimper. "I'm sorry." He quietly said, looking away and turning his head.  
  
At that moment, her anger seemed to evaporate at that precise moment, her breath was taken away at the sincere look he gave her. "But, remember, I'll be here, I'm here for you in away. I'm not going to let anything happen to you till Yusuke comes."  
  
She just stared at him, her mouth dry of any words. He turned his head towards her, decending down slowly. And with that, his lips slightly brushed against hers, like a petal of a rose slightly brushing.  
  
He broke away, smiling slightly, Keiko still staring stupidly at him, her mouth slightly open.  
  
"We should camp out here tonight." He said quietly, moving away, making Keiko lose his warmth.  
  
She nodded, still not speaking, wrapping herself with the warm cloak.  
  
The night wore on, and in the cave, was just Keiko and Hiei.  
  
AUTHOR NOTE - Yeah, yeah, yeah. It was terrible... -.-  
  
Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen!!!!!!! *sigh* And yes, I know it's REALLY short!! But, I just thought a nice Keiko and Hiei moment would be nice.... Well, PLEASE REVIEW NICE THINGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 ^.^  
  
JA FOR NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.~ 


	8. CHAPTER 8 Don't leave me

CHAPTER 8  
  
AUTHOR NOTE - YO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HEY!!!!!!!!!! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOVE YA'LL!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER - I don't own, and sadly never will.. *sob*  
  
- Don't leave me.."  
  
"Come on! Keiko! You're going to catch a cold. The one thing I don't want to deal with is a sick human girl." Hiei growled angrily.  
  
"No!" Keiko yelled stubbournly, crossing her arms over herself.  
  
"Alright, I'm not a pervert or anything, but you have to have your clothes dry. You'll get sick."  
  
"No! I'm fine just like this!" Keiko yelled, continuing to glare at the cave wall, trying to avoid his burning crimson eyes. Hoping to God that he didn't see the blush rising up from her neck to face.  
  
"Fine. Get sick if you want. I don't care." Hiei arragontly said, turning away and putting more wood in the sputtering fire.  
  
Keiko continued to stare at the wall, her blush lessening. She wrapped the cloak around her tighter, her wet clothes clinging still clinging to her.  
  
Hiei leaned against the other side of the cave wall, his eyes growing smaller and smaller, getting ready to sleep.  
  
She relaxed, her shoulders slumping a bit. The shadows danced around where the flames couldn't reach. Keiko bit her lip, wondering if Yusuke was safe......  
  
The rain subdued, the night continuing on.  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke lagged behind, their breathings turning quick and rapid.  
  
During the rain, Kurama gathered them near a huge tree, keeping them dry from the rain. After it finished, the air became hot and humid, drying the wet dew from the grass.  
  
"Can we please stop and rest!?" Yusuke shouted, his hair wet from sweat.  
  
"I suppouse we should stop and make camp.." Kurama slowly said, stopping and turning towards them.  
  
"Thaaaank you." Kuwabara gasped, leaning against a tree.  
  
Kurama chuckled, and said, "It'll be hard for us to build a fire.. all the wood is probably still wet."  
  
"Who cares. It's too hot." Yusuke said, fanning himslef with his hands.  
  
"It will get cooler during the night."  
  
Yusuke nodded, and started looking for some dry wood. His thoughts had so suddenly reverted back to Keiko. Where was she? Was she safe? Were only few of the questions that had entered his mind. He couldn't wait to find Hiei. He'd make sure Hiei would pay.. he'd make sure.  
  
Keiko woke up shivering, her clothes still damp, the cloak still wrapped around her. She sneezed, waking Hiei up in an instant.  
  
"I told you'd get sick." Hiei mockingly said.  
  
Keiko coughed, her head growing dizzy, "It's better getting sick than taking my clothes off to dry." Keiko sarcastically said, sneezing once more. "My head forehead feels like it's on fire.." Keiko whispered. Her vision seemed to blur and Keiko started laying down. Her breathing was harsh and she felt so cold.  
  
Keiko was about to snuggle against the cloak and fall asleep, till she opened her eyes and felt warm arms around encircling her. Keiko turned and saw Hiei holding her. She immediately felt warm and her mind became drowsy. Keiko whispered in a harsh, raggedy voice, "Hiei."  
  
Keiko closed her eyes and savored the warm and protecting feeling of Hiei next to her. She started to drift into a unfitful dream.  
  
Night appeared once more, and Keiko began breaking into cold sweats. She felt a damp cloth on her forehead and her breathing was uneven.  
  
"Hiei.. Hiei.. Where are you?" Keiko whispered, trying to open her eyes. Everything seemed to be a blur, her vision swaying every minute.  
  
"I'm here. Don't worry.. You'll be fine."  
  
"Please... please... don't leave me... I feel so cold.. what's wrong with me?"  
  
"Your sick, I told you. Just don't move.. Let me carry you closer to the fire." Hiei said, lifting her gently and moving her. Keiko whimpered softly, her mind still spinning out of control.  
  
Keiko turned her head towards Hiei, her brown eyes meeting his crimson ones. "Hiei.. don't leave me...." Keiko repeated, her eyes trying to search his.  
  
"I told you, I'm here."  
  
Keiko nodded, and drifted off onto another uneasy sleep.  
  
AUTHOR NOTE - ^.^ How'd you like it? Sorry, I know it's short...-.-  
  
Oh well, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^  
  
Ja for NOW!!!!!!! ^.~  
  
Oh! I finally thought of a Rurouni Kenshin fic!!!! I was trying to think of one, and I thought of one! ^.^ I wanted to make a Kenshin/Kaoru fic, but most of all the good ideas were already used and they were like all the same. so, I thought of a Sojiro Seta. Here's the summary, tell me if you like it or not! Kay? ^.~  
  
Summary -  
  
Sojiro Seta. You know about his past, how his tragic childhood affected him greatly. But what of his past wasn't all uncovered? What if isn't all that happened in his past? Find out about his love that died in the heat of battle. Find how someone was able to reach out to his heart and unleash forgotten emotions... Sojiro/OC - Romance/Angst Rated - R  
  
I'm working on it right now... I'm probably going to title it - Tragic Past.. I know it's kinda sucky.... -.- Oh well, HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
JA FOR NOW (AGAIN ^.^) 


	9. CHAPTER 9 Flashbacks

AUTHOR NOTE - HEY GUYS!!!!!!!!! Thankies to ALL!!! ARIGATOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own ....blah blah blah...-.-'  
  
- Flash Backs -  
  
Keiko awoke, the distant echoes of birds chirping twitching her ears. Her head still a bit warm, her body still shaking from the cold emitting from her body. She opened her brown eyes slowly, a flash back of a memory filling her mind..  
  
+ *Flash Back*  
  
While Keiko was ill, she had been cold, and Hiei had wrapped his arms around her, making her body feel the body heat Hiei sent to her.  
  
She remembered his soft lips gently brushed against her cheek, like a small rose petal lightly pressed against her face. Warm, electrical currents raced through her body, making her tremble with pleasure. Keiko remained eyes closed so he didn't know that she was awake.  
  
Keiko felt his silky hand travel across her face. And even though she had her eyes closed, she could feel his crimson eyes burning into her heart like a small fire. His hand swept across her lips, staying there for a moment. Keiko's heart speeded up quickly, sure of herself he could hear the loud thumps.  
  
His hand went below, trailing down to her neck and stopping at her wound. Keiko could almost guarantee that she could hear a small sigh coming from his delicate lips. Almost....like a sigh..of sorrow.. a sigh of sorrow of letting pain come to her....no...that couldn't be...it...or ...could...it...?  
  
*Flash Back Ends*  
  
Keiko shook her head as another flash back entered...  
  
*Another Flash Back*  
  
Yusuke touched her lips slightly, both laying on his bed, arms encircled around each other. Laying on his pillow, Keiko sighed a sigh of happiness. She loved Yusuke more than anything and felt happy to be just even near him...even the sight of him made her mood lift up.  
  
He lowered his head, kissing her gently and pulling away slowly.  
  
Yusuke was like a little baby lamb near her. Sure, near Kuwabara and other people, he was a complete jerk, a baka, a pervert. and yet, when near her, his heart became gentle and the touch of tenderness entered him.  
  
Keiko sighed again, her long hair all over the place. She leaned back, her eyes growing lower every second. Yusuke's arms encircling her, her head against his chest. The comforting feeling of his shirt against her face. Keiko wrapped her arms around his waist, listening to the steady beating of his heart. The comforting warmth of his body...  
  
*Flash Back Ends*  
  
Keiko sighed a soft sigh, small tears forming and dropping to the ground. 'I want to... go ...home.....' Keiko thought helplessly. pitifully.  
  
Her head still aching, Keiko laid against Hiei's comforting cloak. The material wrapped around her, lulling her to sleep.. Till.. a loud rumble made her get up.  
  
The ground quaked, rocks from the top falling on to the ground, making an echoing sound.  
  
A slithering voice came deeper into the cave, making her hair stand up. Making her body shiver with the enormous strength of power in it, just by a single word, "Human..."  
  
Author Note - Sorry it's short... *sneezes* I have a cold... *coughs*  
  
Any ways, you notice that her heart is feeling something for Hiei..ne? (LOL) HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^  
  
JA FOR NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~ ^.~  
  
HEY! A special surprise! Parts of my new fic Tragic Past!  
  
~ If your strong, you live, If your weak, you die ~  
  
Soujiro flew past the trees, the wind brushing against his face, his hair following the currents.  
  
Even though weeks had past since his battle with Kenshin Himura, they still flew through his mind. Pictures of their battle entered in and out of his mind. The clash of swords rang in his ears. The smell of blood entering his senses.  
  
And yet, the words Mr. Shishio told him, engraved in him still haunted him. "If your strong, you live, if your weak, you die."  
  
Flashes of a sake bottle smashing on his head when little entered his mind as he flew past the scenery. His so-called family beating him endless, their rough hands slapping and punching him. His blood soaking his ragged clothes.  
  
And yet, another flash back filled his head. A picture of a beautiful woman dressed in a crimson kimono. Her brown hair billowed out, held loosely with a white ribbon. Her dark olive green eyes pierced your soul. They were the eyes of a swordsman. Her pale neck had a silver pendant with the engravings of a word that could not be read. Miyoko.. her name was Miyoko.  
  
His mind whirled him into his past. Into the time he was but a young teenager, learning how to master the training Mr. Shishio gave him.  
  
He had met her in Tokyo. The towns people had been bustling with gossip at the new arriver. It was Miyoko. She was in some sort, a wanderer, with hidden talents of swordsmanship. A long Japanese sword was belted around her slender waist. Her uniform, the color white was what she had worn. Her eyes had a foreboding look to them, daring the people to directly stare at her.  
  
Bad or good? I know I ended it kinda bed but oh well. (LOL) Hope it's good!!!! PLEASE REVIEW THAT TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^ 


	10. CHAPTER 10 New Foes

CHAPTER 10!!!! (A DOUBLE DIGIT!!!!!! LOL)  
  
AUTHOR NOTE - *gulp* A lot of people want a Yusuke and Keiko fic!!!!-.- I like those too though, don't get me wrong. Well..too appease everyone, I'll make it uhhhhh..I won't tell you..^.~ Don't get me wrong, it won't be like a threesome....*gulp, thinks to herself* were did that come from? @.@ (LOL) Just forget what I wrote...-.-(LOL) But I'll try to make it as good as possible for both sides who want Hiei and Keiko and Yusuke and Keiko! (LOL)  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but all OC and OOC and plot is mine. At least I own something.....-.- (LOL)  
  
* Arigatou Gozaimasu!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also thank you to all who wished I feel better!!!!!!!!! I did after I read those kind reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(LOL) ^.^ ARIGATOU!!!!  
  
*MARCUS() - I'm kind of afraid to ask, but why was Dragon_Dude all flipped out? Oh well, THANKS FOR REVIEWING AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^  
  
- New Foes -  
  
As Keiko heard the slithery voice, she looked quickly around, trying to find the source. "Who are you?" Keiko fearfully cried, her forehead perspiring.  
  
"A human girl...I haven't had a human girl in soooo very long..." the voice hungrily whispered.  
  
Keiko froze, all muscles frozen...nothing seemed to be able to move.Please...somebody help me....Keiko pleaded.  
  
She felt a wisp of air surrounding her, like arms, pulling her into darkness...  
  
"YUSUKE! HIEI!" Keiko shrieked, the cloak coming off her shoulders and falling to the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei looked up, his senses alert, he felt two humans and a demon life force. He would have to move more quickly before they caught up and ruined his plan. He would have to hurry. He jumped off the tree, his mouth opening into a huge yawn, shaking his head to wake himself.  
  
Walking to the cave, he stopped, sensing yet another life force, but one that was powerful. Strong, that lusted for the taste of human.  
  
Hurrying to the cave opening, Hiei rushed in, seeing his cloak strewn on the ground. 'Were the hell did she go?' he thought to himself, trying to sense her own life force.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Kurama! Can you sense her? Kurama?" Yusuke asked, following the red and orange head.  
  
Yusuke waited for his response, yet nothing was heard. Kurama continued to walk, disappearing behind a bunch of trees and bushes.  
  
"KURAMA! Where you going?" Kuwabara asked, his face scrunching into a confused frown. "I can sense her life force this way."  
  
"You fool. You actually fell into my trap, without any suspicions. What idiots." A silvery voice said teasingly.  
  
A female demon stepped out, the red hair gone, replaced by green, aqua hair, her blue hair curled around her waist. The demon had skin with a tint of blue-green. A short aqua dress pressed against her thin form, decorated with shells and corals, assembled as necklaces. "I am Akane, the shape shifter, or as other people call me, the 'Mirror Image.'"  
  
"What the hell? Who the hell is this woman?" Yusuke asked, surprised at what just happened. "A female demon actually tricked us!"  
  
Anger flared at her dark blue eyes, "How dare you belittle me just because I'm a woman!"  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara snorted with laughter, "Come on, lets go. We've gotta find Keiko." Yusuke said in between giggles.  
  
She glared at them, stopping them with a spirit sword. It was exactly like Kuwabara's. "Don't underestimate me! I can mirror people's moves by just watching them once!"  
  
She pointed the sword at Kuwabara's heart, "You don't stand a chance!"  
  
Kuwabara looking confused again, turned to Yusuke, "Is she serious?"  
  
Akane glared at them, her eyes suddenly gleaming of a killer. "I'll make you pay." Bringing her right index finger up, it glowed blue, just like Yusuke's, when he used his Spirit Gun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keiko fearfully looked around, the smell of blood coming to her nose. Her feet hit the ground, the sound of bones crunching when her shoes hit the floor.  
  
Spider webs crawled around her face and arms. "Let me go!"  
  
A wisp of wind circled around her, in an almost teasing way. "Now why would I want to do that?" he crooned, almost like a hand caressing her face. She drew her hand, trying to find where he was. "Who are you?" Keiko yelled, her voice bouncing off the walls.  
  
"No need for my meal to know who I am." His voice whispered, the air continuing to circle around her.  
  
Keiko's heart skipped beats, fear creeping up to her heart. The icy wind swirling around her. 'Somebody help me!'  
  
Author Note - PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^ 


	11. CHAPTER 11 Clouded Figure

CHAPTER 11  
  
AUTHOR NOTE - THANK YOU TO ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^ A lot of people want it to be a Yusuke/Keiko fic, or a Hiei/Keiko fic..-.- But don't worry, Ill try to make it both, though you may not understand what I mean...(LOL) Well, hope you can just bare with me! (LOL) ^.~  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but all OC and OOC is mine.  
  
n - Clouded Figure -  
  
Keiko felt the wisps of smoke circling around her body, taunting her. "Who are you!?" Keiko repeated once more, trying to find an exit. Where did that thing bring her from? Which opening?  
  
But before Keiko could think of any solution, the wisp of black smoke clouded together. The smoke began clouding around her, swallowing her into darkness. The air began closing around her, suffocating her lungs. She felt like she was being swallowed into this..this thing. Her muscles couldn't move, her head becoming dizzy. Her life force losing it's strength..  
  
Her vision swayed, blurring. Keiko began giving into the darkness, her heart wavering, trying to sustain. Till, she saw a flash of silver, hearing a shriek of pain from the smoke that began to loosen her. The air coming back to her, filling her with oxygen. Her vision cleared, her strength returning.  
  
She noticed a figure standing a few feet away from her fallen figure. Was...was that Hiei?  
  
Keiko heard the clang of the metal of his kantana, black liquid spewing out of the smoke.  
  
It's breathing ragged, the smoke soon dissolved into nothingness..  
  
Keiko looked up, seeing Hiei step closer to her, his eyes looking grim.  
  
"Are you okay?" Hiei asked quietly, crouching a little.  
  
Keiko looked in his crimson eyes, tears welling up in her own. She pushed herself to him, feeling his body heat emitting towards her. "I was scared.."  
  
He looked at her, surprised at her action. He wrapped his cloak slowly around her trembling figure, afraid if he did any sudden movement, she'd get more frightened.  
  
Keiko looked up, seeing his eyes burning into hers. "Hiei..." She whispered slowly...  
  
Something took over her mind and body and she began to move closer to him. His lips barely inches away from her, Keiko opened her lips slightly, pressing lightly against his. Electric shocks of pleasure ran through her, sending delightful shivers through her body.  
  
Keiko broke away, shocked at what she just did. "I'm...I'm..sorry." Keiko said, getting up and running away. Her face flushed red, her heart hammering at what she just did.  
  
Keiko ran to the darkness, not knowing where she was going.  
  
Nothing was seen but complete darkness and Keiko looked behind her, making sure nothing, or someone, in particular meaning Hiei, followed her. Till she felt the ground crumble beneath her, falling into a bottomless pit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei sat there, surprised at her action. He saw his kantana lying on the ground, black drops circling it. He walked over to it, wiping his blade onto the ground and slipping it in his sheath.  
  
'I better go find her before she got herself into more trouble.' Hiei thought, and at that instant, a shrill scream echoed throughout the walls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke eyed the glow of blue encircling Akane's right index finger warily. "So your able to copy other people's moves....?"  
  
"Correct. I love using my prey's strongest attack on themselves." She whispered, a sly smile creeping on her lips.  
  
Yusuke smirked, turning to Kuwabara, "So, you ready to show this chick what our real powers are?"  
  
"No way Urameshi. I'm not fighting girls." Kuwabara stubbornly said, crossing his hands over his chest.  
  
"Since when have you ever been the gentlemen?"  
  
"That's one of the main things I will not fight!"  
  
"It doesn't matter! I'll fight you, Yusuke, then I'll kill your little friend who thinks woman are no match." Akane said, her impatience to fight growing.  
  
Yusuke turned back to face her, smiling, "I'll be enough."  
  
Akane glared at him, eager to battle, "Don't be so confident."  
  
Yusuke's finger began glowing the same blue as Akane's, charging with power. "Well, lets go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I'm still alive? Was that a huge fall?' Keiko thought, her head throbbing with pain. She tried looking up, her neck stiff and bruised. She could still see the hole that she fell through.  
  
Pebbles and stones encircled her laying body, her hair strewn all over the place. Keiko's school skirt torn, her school blouse dirt streaked.  
  
Keiko groaned, her hands, arms and knees scratched. Keiko looked up again, feeling something coming closer.  
  
She saw a figure leap down, knowing at once it was Hiei.  
  
"I'm guessing you were the one who fell..?" Hiei arrogantly asked.  
  
"Nice guess." Keiko muttered, trying to lift herself up. "Can you try helping me up?"  
  
Hiei grunted, grasping Keiko's hands in his and pulling her up slowly. Keiko suddenly collapsed onto the floor, her breathing quickly. "I'm sorry.I think...I'm just tired."  
  
"Hn. Here, let me carry you to the top."  
  
Keiko nodded, his arms circling her and lifting her up. Keiko wrapped her arms around his shoulders for support.  
  
She felt his muscles move at each jump, savoring the warmth.  
  
Keiko fell asleep, her dreams of a man next to her, wrapping his strong arms around her. His lips grazing her neck and face, his love for her glowing. But the problem, was that his face and body was covered, not a trace of identification could be noticed.....  
  
AUTHOR NOTE - HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER!!!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^  
  
JA FOR NOW!! ^.~ 


	12. CHAPTER 12 I love them both!

CHAPTER 12  
  
AUTHOR NOTE - THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I RECEIVED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ I'm so happy that you enjoy this fic!!!! ^.^ Hope you enjoy!  
  
+ I know your all confused why I haven't updated in like forever. Well, my computer got some virus and screwed up my Microsoft Word, and I wasn't able to type. I tried typing on my friend's computer, my dad's computer, anything! But I wasn't able to. My dad kept taking his lab top to work, and I couldn't use my friend's computer for that long...-_-; Till, my dad finally got a new one!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *everyone claps and throws confetti* ^_^ Then, I had to take time in typing! *sighs* I was VERY busy for the past week, typing this..(LOL)  
  
I'm sorry that you all had to wait for SOOOO long for this chapter . Hopefully you'll be able to forgive me and continue reading! (LOL) *holds up pleading hands with big sad puppy dog eyes* PWEASE?  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but all OC and OOC is mine.  
  
- I love him but...I love them both!! -  
  
Hiei laid his head against the back of the tree, the sun blazing against his eyes. He had carried the human girl out of the cave, setting her lightly on the cool grass.  
  
What kind of effect did that human girl have on him? Why was it whenever he felt her soft doll-like skin against his rough hands, his heart would seem to melt from the soft touch? Why was it that whenever she cried, his heart felt like crying too? This human was having an effect on her that he didn't like. His heart felt so many different emotion's now...if he even had a heart..  
  
The only thing he had really ever felt, was the hunger and pleasure of killing..the smell of blood filling his mind, the thrill feeling of the hilt of his kantana in his hand, thrusting it down into his opponet's flesh.. Yes..those were really the only feeling he ever felt before...... till she came in.....  
  
His acute hearing heard the human stir, and awake. Jumping down lightly to the grass, he walked towards her.  
  
He saw her open her eyes, rubbing them from sleep. His keen senses could tell that she was distressed, for her eyes looked troubled.  
  
At the sight of him coming, he heard her heart quickening. Out of fear?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke's index finger pounded with energy, bursting to release. He hesitated for a moment, his thoughts for some reason memories of him and Keiko. Why the hell was that happening? When they were four years old, she held out her hand, waiting for his. Him giving her some half dead daises, looking down on them disappointed and finding them all dry, and her giggling.  
  
Another when Keiko was sitting on a swing at the age of six, laughing and a huge fat kid pushing her off, tears rolling down Keiko's small face. A bruise and scratches forming on her knees and arms. Then Yusuke coming, looking angry, punching the fat kid right on the nose. Keiko looked up, tears glistening in the sun, a small smile creeping up her lips. "YUSUKE!"  
  
When they were eleven, Keiko saw Yusuke walking down the street, she ran towards him, laughing and yelling his name out loud. He turned towards her, glancing at her for a minute and turning back around, walking away. Keiko stopped, looking down. What was wrong with him? Why didn't he turn around and run towards her like he used to? Was it that..that he didn't love her anymore? What was wrong with her? Didn't he once say to her at the age of seven that he loved her and kissed her quickly on the cheek? Why was he suddenly all distant to her? Suddenly she saw him run back to her, quickly pecking her on the cheek, then running away again, just like he did four years ago.  
  
Why all of a sudden were these memories surging forward? And at the worst places and times too. Glancing back at Akane, he saw a ball of blue light, racing towards him. He quickly raised his index finger, but he was too late. The power hit straight in the stomach.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keiko saw Hiei walking towards her, staring straight into her eyes. Her heart quickened, embarrassed by the way she had acted early.  
  
The memory of his lips gently brushing against hers still haunted her memory. She couldn't believe it... her heart still yet cared and loved for Yusuke, but she also loved Hiei! Her mind screamed, yelping, ' I love them both!!!'  
  
AUTHOR NOTE - HELLO AGAIN! How was that? I know its really bad, and yet...hopefully you'll be able to review VERY nice things! (LOL)  
  
HAPPY THANKSGIVING!  
  
I am thankful for :  
  
+My family : Though they make me in a crappy mood, I still lOve them!  
  
+ My best friends : I wouldn't be able to be me with out you. thanks and I love you guys! Meghan, Jackie, and Tom  
  
+ My friends : Love you guys!  
  
+ Bubble Baths : Who wouldn't love bubble baths?  
  
+ Bubble Tea : I have a craving for one now.  
  
+ Computer/Tech : *sigh* lets face it, I'm a tech freak  
  
+ Anime : Do I even have to say? Lol  
  
+ Food : I LOVE food!.LMAO  
  
+ Sleep : I feel so old saying this..but ehhh I'm VERY thankful for sleep =.=  
  
+ Fanfiction.net : ahhhh! How would I be able to write stories without fanfiction? THANK YOU! lol  
  
+ My Reviewers : Each day I look forward to read my reviews, motivating me to keep on writing! THANK YOU GUYS! ^.^  
  
+ And lastly, my special guy : I'm thankful to have you, and to be able to have you in my life. I LOVE YOU!  
  
JA BYE~BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [my new phrase!) LOL] 


	13. CHAPTER 13 No doubt about itI LOVE YOU!

CHAPTER 13  
  
AUTHOR NOTE - Hello ALL! As a special bonus, here is another chapter! ^.^ I'm eager to finish most of my Yu Yu Hakusho fics because I have a lot of ideas for my other favorite animes! For instance Fushigi Yuugi and Ceres, Celestial Legend. Yes, I am a huge fan of Yu Watase. I believe she is great author and artist I idolize her sO much! ^.^ I idolize a lot of other manga author's as well, for instance Fuyumi Soryo, the author of Mars. The drawings seem so life like, their eyes seem like the actual eyes of a human! And it just seems sO realistic, in my opinion anyway! LOL ^.^ I have many others, but right now I'll just shut up and let you guys get on with the story! (LOL)  
  
- "No doubt about it.I LOVE YOU!" -  
  
Keiko walked along the dirt trail, following Hiei, her head low. The sun beated down on her head, sweat perspiring down her back. No refreshing wind to cool her exhausted body. Nothing but the sound of her slow steps, lagging behind Hiei's quick, curt steps.  
  
Keiko's mind mixed with turmoil and nervousness. When was he going to say anything! Wasn't he going to say anything about her kissing him? Why was he ignoring her?! She had to find out, or she'd burst!  
  
Looking up, Keiko shouted, "AREN'T YOU GOING TO EVEN SAY ANYTHING!?!"  
  
He stopped, turning around, he arrogantly said, "About what?"  
  
He started walking again, the frustration building up in Keiko, "About the kiss! Back in the cave, when I kissed you!"  
  
"Does it matter? Who cares..it was just in the moment for you.." Hiei said, his voice softening.  
  
"No!" Keiko yelped, tears slowly streaming down.  
  
Hiei turned fully around, amazed at the tears falling down.  
  
"I was so terrified.that I may be loving someone else other then Yusuke. but I .I ..met you. My heart battled over loving you and not loving you... I couldn't decide on who I loved more.you or Yusuke..though I may still love Yusuke..no doubt about it..I LOVE YOU!" Keiko cried, her voice filled with love, truth, and passion.  
  
Hiei stared at her, taking a step towards her, and another step, and another, till he was right in front of her. Their breaths mingled together, the humidity bringing more heat. His hand went to her shoulder, to her face, caressing it. And finally, the inevitable thing happened. He lowered his head, electric shocks cackling as their lips met. And..it was as simple as that. All fears put to rest, all doubts buried.it was just the two of them.Keiko and Hiei. His strong arms encircled her, her lips becoming plaint and allowing his tongue to enter, stroking hers.  
  
Regretfully, Keiko parted, still having the tingle of his lips on hers. He lifted her, jumping into the shade of the trees, both of them sitting, holding hands. Keiko settled her head on his shoulder, hearing the sound of his heart beat and the fabric of his cloak. His arms wrapped around her, protecting her. Keiko whispered once again, "I love you..." and she fell into a peaceful sleep.. A dream entered her mind, the two of them, him standing in front of her. She couldn't hear what he said, but he smiled.a true genuine smile, and he held her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke felt the blast hitting him, blood spurting out and drenching his shirt with blood.  
  
He fell to the ground, seeing Akane fall as well..her blood soaking the ground. He heard Kuwabara yell, "Urameshi!" as he hit the ground.  
  
His vision blurred, the pain spreading all over his body. 'Gomen.Keiko.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keiko awoke, sweat falling down her face and neck.'just a nightmare.just a nightmare.'  
  
But she knew it wasn't, it seemed to real.too real to be a dream..  
  
Keiko looked around, remembering that she told Hiei that she loved him. She blushed involuntarily, seeing his arm around her, sleeping soundly. But something was nagging her. Till she remembered. "Hiei..Hiei! WAKE UP!"  
  
His eyes slowly opened groggily, walking, "What?"  
  
"Hiei..Please! Yusuke! HE'S IN TROUBLE! He's hurt. I have thus feeling.and he's..he's hurt!"  
  
His eyes opened fully, staring at her in disbelief, 'What! How do you know that?"  
  
"I.I..I had a dream..I saw him all bloody, on the floor..OH GOD! WE HAVE TO FIND HIM!"  
  
Hiei hesitated, knowing what would happen with him and Yusuke. Keiko realized what he may have been thinking, understanding his hesitation. "Don't worry.I've decided that.that..where I belong.is with you! I may still love Yusuke, but I could never forget you.I wouldn't be able to.so.I choose you.."  
  
Hiei's eyes widen, staring at her.this .couldn't be true.this human girl couldn't be speaking that truth.no she couldn't be..  
  
Keiko still saw doubt in his eyes, knowing he didn't believe her. She smiled, going near him. And to.and to seal my promise, her mouth went towards his neck.  
  
After a moment, she drew back, satisfied with her work. "What..what's that supposed to be?" Hiei asked confused, touching the red mark that appeared.  
  
Keiko chuckled, saying, "That, is a hickey. It seals my promise..that I'll always be yours."  
  
Hiei smiled to himself, "humans.."  
  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"  
  
Laughing, he said in between chuckles, "Oh..nothing.." he bent towards her, giving her one, sealing his promise, "Though I may not be able to say those words you said to me, I will find the courage to say it someday. that's a promise."  
  
Rather than feeling hurt, Keiko felt those words were equaled to the words, 'I love you..' for..it showed her that he really did care for her.  
  
"Al right. Lets go back and find Yusuke." Hiei said quietly, lifting Keiko up from the tree branch and settling her back down on the ground. He crouched down, letting her climb up on his back, and in a second, they were gone. Nearing where Yusuke laid.  
  
AUTHOR NOTE - Cute ne? lol HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT SPECIAL BONUS CHAPTER! ^.^ PLEASE REVIEW! ^.~  
  
JA BYE - BYE! 


	14. CHAPTER 14 Never Forget my Love

CHAPTER 14  
  
AUTHOR NOTE - HELLO! I'm sO glad you enjoyed the last two chapters! ^.^  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!  
  
Disclaimer - ??? You would actually believe I owned Yu Yu Hakusho???? -.-  
  
WOW! I'm kinda big on making my stories to make the couples break up... Except for the last chapter of A Promise Fulfilled..hahaha =P but I'm going to make the last chapter of this pretty like No More Denying Love.kinda.not really..OH GREAT! Now I'm confused.... DARN IT! and I thought I had this all figured out...-_-; LMAO  
  
* Oh yes! Another thing I'll like to add, Keiko still does love Yusuke. I just wanted to point that out, cause people were saying they feel sorry for Yusuke. and also, later in this chapter, you'll see Keiko caring for Yusuke. I just wanted to add that because I think some people were confused. See, Keiko did choose Hiei, but she still loves Yusuke. She chose Hiei cause..basically. she couldn't and wouldn't ever be able to forget Hiei. If she went back to Earth, her mind would always think of Hiei. And besides, who could ever forget Hiei? LOL I wouldn't be able to.LMAO ^.~  
  
LAST CHAPTER! SORRY I DIDN'T WARN YOU ABOUT THIS LAST CHAPTER..-_-; LOL RATED - R (NO LEMON but slight, VERY slight lime.wait a minute..not even a lime! LMAO)  
  
- Never forget my love. -  
  
* MOST OF YOU WILL GIVE ME MAJOR FLAMES FOR DOING THIS, BUT..*sigh* every author (though I hardly even call myself that..-.-) will get it one time or another. LOL  
  
Keiko's heart raced, they had to be close..she had to hurry and find Yusuke.to make sure.. to make sure....  
  
The sun was soon settling, the darkness gathering. Coldness appeared, biting into Keiko's fingers that held on tightly to Hiei's shoulders. They were going at an impossibly fast pace, the scenery hardly but a blur..  
  
Till, she felt Hiei's muscles tense. "What's wrong?"  
  
Hiei didn't say anything for a moment, but then finally, "I smell it.I smell Yusuke's blood... and his life force disappearing."  
  
Keiko started panicking, sweat pouring down her face, Yusuke had to be fine.HE HAD TO! Her hearts pace quickened, her lungs closing in, needing oxygen.Yusuke..please be all right..  
  
Keiko as well smelled the hint of blood, the horrid smell filling the air. 'YUSUKE!'  
  
Hiei landed on the ground gently, seeing Kuwabara crouching near the fallen body of Yusuke. He heard Keiko gasp, sliding off his back and falling.  
  
"Yu.suke.YUSUKE!" Keiko shrieked, crawling to him, blood getting on her hands as she went to him.  
  
Kuwabara stared at her, realizing it was Keiko, "KEIKO! Are you al right? How are you? Are you hurt?"  
  
Keiko looked up, and smiled, "Kuwa.bara. I'm fine.but.but.Yusuke.."  
  
His turned grim, looking towards Yusuke, "He..he got hurt in battle. trying to find you."  
  
Guilt pierced through her, yes..of course he was looking for her..why else would he be here. it was all her fault!  
  
Keiko felt tears fall to her face, unable to say anymore. She crept to Yusuke, facing him, "Yusuke? I'm here."  
  
His eyes opened, hearing Keiko's voice. "Keiko? How? How can it be you?"  
  
His hand went to her face, feeling her tears, "It is you!"  
  
Keiko smiled, her hand gently holding his hand, tenderly smiling at him. "I'm here. I'm here Yusuke." He smiled, settling his head on her lap.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't find you earlier." He quietly said,  
  
"It's okay honey, I'm here..don't worry."  
  
Nodding, Yusuke fell asleep, his exhausted body resting. Keiko ripped a piece of her school uniform skirt, gently wetting it with her tongue and wiping away the flecks of blood on his face. Finishing up, Keiko carefully settled his head on the ground, and silently getting up.  
  
"Kuwabara, please watch him.I have to get something.."  
  
He nodded, but opened his mouth to ask where, but she was already gone. Walking into the shadows of the trees.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* HIEI AND KEIKO *  
  
"Hiei? Are you here?" Keiko asked uncertainly, the cold biting into her skin.  
  
She heard a rustle and saw him coming closer to her, "Yeah?"  
  
Keiko looked down, not knowing where to begin, "Hiei.I."  
  
She felt him come closer, the brush of his hand touching her face. "Keiko...go back. Back to Yusuke."  
  
Keiko stared at him, shocked at what he just told her. "But..but.. I love you.doesn't that mean anything to you?" Angry tears burst out, she grabbed his cloak, demanding an explanation. "What's the matter? What's the REAL reason you want me to go back?"  
  
He turned away, trying not to show how much this hurt him. God dammit! Didn't she realize it was for her! Didn't she realize he didn't want to lose the first person he ever loved?  
  
"Keiko..I don't know how to say this..but.it was a dream...a dream that existed once in my mind, but it's gone now."  
  
"Nnn.nnn..NO! The dream is still fresh in my mind though! Don't you realize I chose you! Don't you realize I.I.I LOVE YOU?!" Her heart was pierced by the cold indifferent look he seemed to give her. Tears wetting her face and her body began to sway from the shock of all this. "please...I still love you."  
  
His mouth struggled for the right words, his eyes closing, trying not to show his eyes in turmoil, his eyes shining love for her..his heart grieved. unable to take it any longer..  
  
He bent down to her, taking her in his arms. "KEIKO! Don't you realize you idiot! I'm doing this..because I see the love you show for Yusuke as well..I know you love me..but this relationship is.it's..it's forbidden!"  
  
Keiko looked at him, finally realizing the turmoil deep inside of him because of her..  
  
"I'm a criminal..and.if our relationship continued..it would be wrong.I would still continue working with Yusuke under Koenma..and you see Yusuke everyday. JUST FORGET ABOUT ME!"  
  
"Don't you understand? Love can conquer over anything! That is the reason why I chose you.because I could NEVER forget you.."  
  
"Keiko.stop! I am a demon, you are a human. this isn't some love tale where love triumphs over everything..I'm doing this.mainly for you.Can't you..go back? Go on with your everyday life.but always remember the love we share? That's how I want it.because..I know I can't do anything for you.but cause problems."  
  
"NO! I don't understand..and frankly, I don't want to. your ignoring my feelings.. rejecting my love! That's how I see it!" Keiko ran, pulling away from his embrace, tears running down, the pain of not understanding ripping through her already shredded heart.  
  
Running out of the woods, she saw the bright moon, reflecting her tears against the horizon. "'KEIKO! YOU REALLY ARE SAFE!"  
  
She looked in front of her, seeing Botan run towards her, her arms open and reaching to hug her.  
  
Pulling back, Botan noticed her tears, looking alarmed, "Don't worry! Yusuke'll be safe! I used my healing powers on him and don't worry, he's to stubborn to die anyway ne?" She chuckled, but stopped, noticing tears still streamed down.  
  
"Oh Botan.it's not that..it's."  
  
"Tell me Keiko, it'll help."  
  
Keiko nodded, taking a deep breath, she had to tell her the truth. They sat against a huge tree, Botan's arm comforting her shoulder. As she told, Botan's eyes grew wider in disbelief what she was hearing.  
  
Memories flashed back as she told. Meeting him at first, when she came down ill, his soft lips brushing against hers, his arms wrapped around her, protecting his love...  
  
Looking at Botan's expression, she started crying even more, her body trembling with pain, "I knew you'd hate me.for what I did to Yusuke..but I do love Hiei."  
  
"No.I.I'm not actually overjoyed with the fact of what happened with you and Hiei, but..what I'm more in disbelief is how you acted with Hiei. He's right.Koenma told me after you were saved, we'd bring back Hiei to the team.he's a very powerful asset. And.you need Yusuke..just as much as he needs you. What can you say? You love both of them. but.you can only have one. At least you'll be able to carry Hiei's love with you right? And..this may sound harsh..but. he is a demon..you can't possibly live in Makia. and..he can't possibly live on Earth forever. And.again this to harsh..but.you will die.die from old age. Hiei has already lived for like 500 years already! This relationship is nothing but forbidden, nothing but the truth."  
  
Keiko stopped crying, her tears drying.she was right..how could she be so dense! She did belong with Yusuke..and yet..her soul was attracted to Hiei's.but it could never be.. Never work..  
  
Keiko stared at Botan, and gave her a quick hug, "Botan, please take care of Yusuke for me.." Keiko asked while leaping up and running towards the woods to Hiei. She had to find him!  
  
"HIEI! HIEI! WHERE ARE YOU! ANSWER ME!" Keiko yelped, desperate to find him. Desperate to tell him she understood.and would still love him..  
  
He appeared, in front of her, surprised at how she reacted. Surprised at how she hugged him..he thought she would hate him forever..  
  
"Keiko? I don't understand?"  
  
"No Hiei. It's not you that needed to understand, it's me..I didn't realize what you were doing.was for me.you were sacrificing your love..to make my life back to normal. Hiei.I love you.."  
  
"Keiko.I love you too.I always have.I was attracted to you the first time I met you. I was attracted to you the first time meeting you.. I'm sorry..I had to make you go threw this."  
  
"No.you made me go threw a love that can never break.Hiei.take me now..show me your love."  
  
Hiei pulled her back, shaking his head, "I can't.it would be irresponsible.. if I did. no matter how much I want you."  
  
"It's okay, we'll deal with the consequences later, right now, I just want to think of you! Only you! I want you.. and I want to become one with you because I love you, and I can't think of it any other way! And I want to give you my heart! My heart, only to you, at least for tonight!"  
  
Hiei stared at her, his heart giving in, he needed her now more than ever. Pulling in her a hot wet kiss, he pulled her to a bed of fresh grass, lying her on there. "God Keiko! My feelings for you are too strong, too vital to deny you.." and with that, he took her in another hungry kiss.  
  
The night wore on, each wanting to share each other's pain and loneliness, and sorrow. It was basically two souls attracted to each other..body's and souls merging into one.  
  
In the boundless sky, blue, and wide..  
  
let me have a new life  
  
and may the whole world snow with white  
  
I can control my own destiny  
  
as long as I stretch out my hands freely,  
  
There is never a tomorrow that cannot be hoped upon  
  
I understand even if you stay silent  
  
Meeting you that day is no coincidence  
  
Deep in your eyes, I see forever.  
  
The sunset is beautiful  
  
Within the cold winds, I can see your light  
  
Faintly, I can hear your voice  
  
And I know I'm not alone  
  
Calm my heart with your warmth  
  
And it all begins with faith and trust  
  
This feeling is the proof of life  
  
In the boundless sky, blue and wide  
  
Let me enjoy a new life  
  
And may the whole world snow with white  
  
Hand in hand we ride  
  
ONE OF MY ALL TIME FAVORITE SONGS!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^ The opening song of Pretear!!!!!!!~  
  
Keiko awoke, realizing that..that this was their last day.last morning together.  
  
She dressed in her school uniform, brushing her long hair with her fingers. Last night. would be a night.she never would forget, never would regret.  
  
Hiei awoke, giving Keiko a quick kiss, not having to say anything, for she knew what he was thinking...  
  
They walked to the edge of the forest, Keiko hearing Botan's cries to come quick for the portal was opening to Earth.  
  
"So." Keiko whispered, tears once again cascading down her face.  
  
"So.." He repeated, lifting his hand and gently wiping away the continuous tears falling down.  
  
"I'll never forget you." Keiko hushed, hugging him one last time, sharing one kiss, one last time.  
  
Keiko unclasped her necklace she always wore on her neck. It was a simple silver chain, with a small sapphire stone embedded. "''Wear this, always think of me when you see it..and never forget..my love."  
  
Hiei nodded, smiling a bit and clasping the necklace around his neck. "Keiko."  
  
"Hiei.." Keiko whispered, unable to hold back tears.  
  
"Go now, my love.." Hiei said, amazed at his self-control in not letting tears come out. He was losing someone..someone he truly loved.It was actually happening.  
  
Keiko nodded, her muscles moving and trying not to look back, for if she did, and saw Hiei, she knew she would run back, run into his arms and never leave.  
  
Nearing the portal, she saw Yusuke limping, smiling a bit and asking, "'Hey. Where've you been all night? And just now?"  
  
"I thought I lost my necklace.you know.my favorite blue one.turns out I did."  
  
Yusuke smiled, wrapping his arms around her, Keiko wiping away the tears before he could notice. "So. I heard you got beaten by a girl." Keiko said, laughing. Yusuke's ears turned red, his head held up high. "I was not! I could've won, but I went easy on her!"  
  
Keiko chuckled, her heart was were she had to be. and yet, there would always be a part in her heart, where she would love Hiei. A special place where she'd never forget him.  
  
'Good bye..Hiei.'  
  
*MUSIC PLAYS*  
  
~ My heart is cleansed. I found the light. ~  
  
~ It's your light that fills the awakening blue sky. ~  
  
~ Even though were far apart.. ~  
  
~ We'd be able to welcome the same dawn. ~  
  
~ To remember the one with whom. ~  
  
~ .the brilliant gaze of that person. ~  
  
~ In the future of that future ~  
  
~ God will look after us ~  
  
~ God will look after us.. ~  
  
~ Marmalade Boy, One of my ALL time favorite songs! It's in the anime, one of the endings! YOU MUST LISTEN TO IT! IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* WEEK LATER *  
  
It was late, the moon rising, the wisps of clouds covering the stars. Hiei stepped on branch to branch, gently leaping to tree to tree.  
  
He neared Keiko's room, opening the window slightly and crouching in.  
  
Hiei sat on the chair, making sure she was safe. Tracing a finger down her arm to her hand, but he held back. Their relationship was forbidden. He fingered the necklace she gave him, that necklace..always a reminder of her love.  
  
He climbed out again, always coming back to make sure she was away from harm.  
  
"Good night Keiko.sleep well..and never forget my love."  
  
~ In the midst of the falling leaves ~  
  
~ I saw your form ~  
  
~ That cold coffee cup ~  
  
~ warmed my hands.. ~  
  
~ I'm waiting for you, Girl ~  
  
~ Since I was born, I've been waiting for this day ~  
  
~ just waiting for you, Love ~  
  
~ The fallen gathers.. ~  
  
~ hoping to bury memories of you ~  
  
~ MUSIC PLAYS AND DIMINSIHES ~  
  
~ Another ending to Marmalade Boy. As you know, I am a HUGE Marmalade Boy fan! ^.^  
  
AUTHOR NOTE - DUN DUN DAH! THE LAST CHAPTER! *sigh* Once again, I'd like to thank everybody who has stuck through me, and read my fic. ^.^ I hope you enjoy! I wanted to end this, this way.because.even though, in my belief, love can triumph over everything, I feel this story felt right in putting it in this way. I mean, frankly, in this, society that I set up for this story (meaning Yusuke, etc.) could never really cope with the fact that Hiei and Keiko are a couple in my story. And as you saw in the before chapters, she does love Yusuke. That I just want to make clear. So please don't review saying 'oh I hate Keiko because she still loves Yusuke' or anything like that. Because, she knew him her whole life, loving him at the age of 4. But, she does love Hiei as well, who couldn't? LMAO! ^.~  
  
*sigh* another fic done. I will continue my Broken Heart..and for those of you who REALLY want me to update Torn Apart.well..I seem to have a HUGE writer's block..LOL I'll try working on it though.. Newayz, what else.oh! YEAH! A NEW FIC! (Still working on my Rurouni Kenshin.....-_-; A FUSHIGI YUUGI! Here's the summary -  
  
When Yui summons Seriyu, what if one of her wishes was to change destiny? Change fate? Her wish to make Miaka the Priestess of Seriyu and Yui, the Priestess of Suzaku. And let Tamahome fall in love with her. But can destiny REALLY be changed? Will Tamahome still love Miaka, or will he love Yui instead? BASING COMPLETELY ON THE ANIME SERIES!  
  
How does it sound? I've had the idea in my mind for sO lOng!  
  
Another one for Marmalade Boy! ^.^  
  
When Miki gave her love letter to Ginta two years ago, confessing her love to Ginta. What if he didn't lie to his friends, saying he only saw her as a friend? And now Ginta and Miki are a couple. But..when Yuu moves in when her parents swap partners, will Miki still fall for Yuu? Or will she remain with Ginta? BASING ON MANGA  
  
ANOTHER ONE!!! PRETEAR!!  
  
What if what Hayate told Himeno wasn't the whole truth? Why couldn't Hayate accept Takako's love? Here.at the beach an hour away from the sunset, Hayate will tell her...tell her everything.of the VERY first Pretear, and how he fell in love... Hayate/OC&Hayate/Himeno  
  
How does that sound? I know a bit confusing, but I'll try to fix the summaries a bit. But for now, please keep you eyes open for them! ^.~ HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY THEM!  
  
Once again, I put in the songs cause they seemed appropriate for the mood.LOL  
  
And yes, I know I WILL get flames, cause I showed my friend the ending, asking how it seemed and she hated it.but..well.I just felt this was right. You know? Being with her first love, (Yusuke) and hanging on to the love she found (Hiei) In away, a kind of bitter sweet and sweet love..(don't mind me..I'm just all out of it.. I don't make much sense.LMAO)  
  
Well, please review, and please don't give TOO much flames.lol -_-;  
  
Until next time, JA Bye-Bye!  
  
By the way, before I forget, I reposted my No More Denying Love fic, so please when you have the chance, check it out and REVIEW!!!! ^_^  
  
HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
whoOah!!! It's already 2004!!! ^_^ May a new year be great with surprises, good luck, and fun!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (^_^)  
  
My resolutions, that I know I'll probably never gonna keep..lol  
  
+ Do better in my studies/schoolwork  
  
+ A resolution that I'll keep to myself.[lol]  
  
+ Limit myself form going online [pssshhhhh]  
  
+ Stop watching so many movies and anime shows [this makes me laugh.=P]  
  
+ Spend more time with my honey. ;]  
  
+ Spend more time writing my chapters on fanfiction.net [I'm sure you'll be happy with that =D]  
  
+ Control myself with having fights with my sisters everyday [pssshhhh]  
  
What are your resolutions??? LOL 


End file.
